It's Good To Be In Love
by EverythingFan
Summary: Rachel and Nathan have been engaged for 1 year, and she is currently carrying his child. Brooke has been single for 1 year and is currently carrying the memories of Lucas Scott.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Gattina tightened her Ravens sweatshirt around herself. It was fitting a little snugger lately, what with having to fit her six month pregnant belly inside of it.

She could feel the other students eyes on her as she walked down the corridor, thinking the usual. That she was just some dumb cheerleader who'd been knocked up by the star player of the basketball team. Their whispers followed her all the way until she reached a nearby classroom where she knew her best friend, Brooke Davis would be. Brooke was incredibly protective and Rachel always felt safer when she was around.

"I'm afraid that if you don't raise your GPA within the next three months, you'll have to repeat your senior year, Miss Davis," Principal Turner was informing Brooke. Rachel leant comfortably against the doorframe and felt some of her back pain lessen. Only a little though.

"What? I can't repeat my senior year, I'll be a laughing stock, and I have a contract with Victoria's Secret to uphold," Brooke exclaimed "How would that look on my CV?"

"Perhaps you should tell Victoria that you need at least a 3.2 GPA or I intend to fail you for this semester," Principal Turner replied, leaning back in his chair.

"One, Victoria's Secret is a company, and two, I thought I already had a 3.2 GPA!" Brooke complained.

"Actually, since you flunked calculus, it brought down you're entire average," Rachel piped up from the doorway "Can we wrap this up and go home, Brooke? I can feel back pain coming on."

"The only reason I was flunking calculus was because I missed that damn test, because you passed out and _I _had to take you to the hospital," Brooke retorted "So this is basically all your fault!"

"Now Miss. Davis, for once Miss. Gattina is right."

"I am?"

"I think you should both return home, Miss. Davis to study. Miss. Gattina," he looked her up and down "Perhaps you should take a nap."

"My thoughts exactly," Rachel smiled "Come on Brooke," she reached for her best friends arm and began to pull her out of the office.

"But Principal Turner!" Brooke called.

"Goodbye Brooke," he waved, slamming the door firmly in her face.

--

"What?" Rachel sat up in bed and pushed her hair off of her shoulders. She'd only managed to sleep for ten minutes so far, what with Brooke leaving for work and all. And to top it off now someone was at the door. She stepped gingerly out of bed and walked over, tugging the door open. "Nathan," she smiled.

"Hey honey," he looped an arm underneath her arm and supported her back over to the bed.

"Worse back pain ever today," she groaned, lowering herself down onto the bed.

"I know," he rubbed her lower back soothingly in circles with his warm hands."I've missed you," she smiled, closing her eyes slightly.

"I can tell," he kissed the little strip of skin in between her chin and her neck that he knew she loved "Where's Brooke?"

"She decided to go to work," Rachel replied "I think she was getting tired of listening to the pregnant woman moaning."

Nathan smirked mischievously "Oh, but I love it when the pregnant woman moans."

"Look I know your sex drive is extra high when your pregnant, but please," Brooke suddenly appeared in the bedroom doorway and began rifling through some drawers.

"Sorry," Rachel apologized, leaning against Nathan "What have you lost?"

"I forgot some new designs I came up with last night," she looked up to smile at Rachel "You inspired me to make a maternity line."

"I'd better get some credit for that," she grinned, twisting a strand of dark red hair around her finger.

"How about modeling them?"

"Sure, I'd love to," she glanced at Nathan "Once I've got my figure back of course."

"What do you mean, back?" Nathan kissed her neck affectionately and she couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"Awww," Brooke stuck her fingers into her throat "Could you two be any more married than if you actually were?"

"Haven't you got things to be doing?" Rachel enquired, flicking her eyes towards to door, signaling Brooke to leave.

Brooke comprehended. "I probably won't be back till late, don't wait up for me," Brooke waved goodbye, leaving the threshold.

"So, what was that you were saying about my figure?" Rachel asked, as Nathan rolled on top of her and she giggled.

--

Brooke dropped her car keys into her bag and took a seat at her work bench.

"Cute designs," her model, Melody, commented "Designing for yourself are we?"

"It's maternity wear," Brooke deadpanned "and my best friend's expecting."

"Slight problem," Melody squinted "I'm not, how am I going to fill those clothes?"

"You aren't, Rachel is," Brooke responded, scribbling something down onto a note pad "So there's no point in coming in next week."

"But-"

"No buts Melody, you work for me remember?"

"So you're best friend, who has never modeled in her life, is going to run the catwalk?" Melody enquired, frowning.Brooke opened a drawer and pulled out a MAXIM magazine, pointing to the redhead that was posing provocatively on the cover, she spoke "That's Rachel."

"Oh…" Melody turned around "I'll go change into the stuff you wanted me to try on."

"You do that," Brooke muttered when the model was out of ear shot.

Setting the pieces of paper down on the table in front of her, Brooke began to plan the amount of fabric, thread and time that she would need to create this line.

"Brooke Davis," suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, spinning her round.

"How did you know it was me?" she enquired, looking up into her ex-boyfriend Nick Trent's eyes."I'd recognize that ass anywhere," he responded, smirking.

And in that moment, Brooke remembered why they'd broken up.

"Get off me," she shrugged his arms away and turned back to her work, arranging dresses on a clothes rack.

"Come on babe, don't be like that," he complained "Let's go out somewhere and celebrate."

"Celebrate what? Did you finally find your penis?"

"Funny bunny," he cooed.

"In case you haven't realized, I'm working right now," Brooke scowled "So do me a favor and leave Nick."

"I'm back," Melody sung, she was wearing a red dress that was split down to her navel.

"Hey," Nick stepped forward, not tearing his eyes away from her ample cleavage.

Brooke rolled her eyes "That's just so typical of you," she laughed snidely "Now leave, before I have to call security."

"Okay, I'm leaving," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper "For you," he said, handing it to Melody.

"Is that your _number_," Brooke hissed snatching it away from her model "I don't need you corrupting my employees."

"So that's what they call it these days," he grinned "Bye sexy," he looked from Brooke then to Melody, neither girl knew who he was talking to.

"Good riddance," Brooke grumbled, returning to her work.

--

"So Nick turned up last night, out of the blue, acting like he totally hadn't cheated on me and then started flirting with my skinny ass model!" Brooke complained to Rachel as they walked down the school hallway the next morning.

"Brooke, please remember that skinny is a word not to be used around my big-as-a-house body," Rachel replied, resting a hand on her baby bump self-consciously.

"I'm sorry," Brooke apologized "But she called me fat!"

"Nick probably only likes her because she was wearing next to nothing," Rachel said, flicking her long red hair over her shoulder "Am I right?"

"She was wearing one of my creations, of course she was wearing next to nothing!"

"Right…" Rachel glanced up to spot Lucas and Peyton making out up against the lockers "To your right, possibly the couple closest to incest."

"I know! Brother and sister much?" Brooke hissed under her breath as they passed them.

"I mean, I love Luke and he's gonna be my baby's uncle, but Aunt Peyton?" Rachel shook her head "It's just wrong."

"Don't look at me," Brooke held her hands up "I'm done with Lucas."

"Well," Rachel stopped her walking "You might not be able to be.""What do you mean," Brooke cocked a perfectly tweezed eyebrow "Are you saying…"

"I'm saying that Nathan wants Lucas to be Godfather," Rachel grinned shyly "And I want you to be Godmother."

"Ooh!" Brooke hugged her best friend tightly "Yes! That's so sweet Rach!"

Lucas and Peyton eyed her suspiciously and she returned it with a glare.

"What are you cousins looking at?" Rachel hissed, linking Brooke's arm as they headed down to their classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel dumped her backpack onto the floor and seated herself at a table. She needed to catch up on some studying so she'd chosen the quietest corner of the tutor centre to do it in. Tugging some biology textbooks out of her bag, she flipped them open.

"Rachel," she looked up to see her fiancée, Nathan coming over to her.

"Nathan this really isn't the time," she sighed, pushing hair out of her face.

He picked up her book and inspected the cover "Biology? Since when did you study in your spare time?"

"Since Principal Turner told me that I could end up working in Taco Bell if I don't raise my grades," she replied, leaning back in her uncomfortable chair.

"You'd never end up working in Taco Bell," he sat down and took her hands "And besides, if I get this scholarship to Duke-"

"Then there'll still be enough money for me to go to college and afford a nanny," she rolled her eyes "Nathan your Dad is never gonna let you have money to help us. And you know it."

"Then I'll get a job, and-" he suggested.

"And what? Pulling double shifts down at Hot and Twisted isn't even going to put booties on the baby's feet," she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Don't be such a downer on everything, Rach," he squeezed her hand "We'll be okay."

"But what if we're not?" she sighed heavily "I always thought that we could work this out, but…"

"Don't think like that."

"But I am thinking like that, Nathan, and I have been for a while now," Rachel adjusted her top "We're seventeen and I'm living in my parents house with Brooke… This isn't ideal in any sense of the word."

"We knew it would never be ideal," he glanced out of the window "But I want this baby and so do you. So we'll make it work," he put a hand on top of hers, which rested on her bump

"For it." She smiled, she couldn't help it and he returned it. And as they leant across the table to kiss, she tried to squash the little voices in the back of her head. But that was proving difficult.

--

Walking casually and stopping in the school corridor, Brooke ran her finger down the grades list posted on the notice board until she found her name. She had B's in everything, well, except an A+ in Textiles and a- wait, F in calculus?

"Shit," she cursed.

Overhearing Brooke's swears, Chase Adams sidled up beside her.

"You failed too huh?" he looked at her.

She gazed into his hazel brown eyes, and then back at the board. "Uh, yeah."

"Don't worry," he smiled "Most of the class did."

"They did?" Brooke felt a small rush of relief "Wait, most of the class failed?" she turned back to the board and searched for Rachel's name, she had a C.

"Oh my god!" Brooke cried, quickly covering her mouth. Chase was a Clean Teen, but did clean mean that he was Christian too? Oh my God, she thought, she'd just used the Lord's name in vain in his presence. Oh my God, she'd done it again….

Chase laughed, was that a good thing? "I'm guessing you'll be wanting a tutor then."

"I will?" Brooke glanced over at him "But I don't know any tutors."

Chase smiled, and kicked his feet against the ground nervously. "Well, I didn't fail, and I was tutors assistant last year, so…"

"You want to tutor _me_?" was Brooke dreaming right, no way was this _clean teen_, who can she add was extremely hot, offering to help her, Brooke was like the opposite of a clean teen. By definition, she was a dirty teen.

"Well, if you'd want me to," he grinned in his usual adorable way."That would be great," she nodded "Tomorrow? Your place, or mine?"

Brooke thought about it for a second, Rachel, living with her, pregnant, sex! She couldn't invite him, Rachel was like a walking anti clean teen sign.

"Scratch that, we'll go to yours, my roomies…" Brooke paused "Hormonal."

"Okay," Chase raised his hands "Too much information."

"But thank you," Brooke smiled sweetly "It really means a lot."

"No problem," Chase adjusted his backpack "Anything for you," he replied, and began to walk away.

Brooke laughed to herself, and headed in the opposite direction.

--

"Rachel," Brooke dropped into her seat "I have to tell you something."

"What's happened now?" Rachel enquired, glancing up from her book.

"Well first, Copernicus, you got a C in calculus," Brooke grinned.

"Hey, not bad for a pregnant girl."

"I failed," Brooke continued solemnly "But Chase is going to tutor me!"

"What as in, _clean teen_ Chase?" Rachel replied, raising her eyebrows "As in, we break hearts not hymens Chase?"

Brooke threw a book at Rachel. "You can't say things like that Rach!" she hissed "They're sensitive."

"Look Brooke, I'm not saying he's a friend of Dorothy, but…" she glanced down "The boy can dress."

"Are you saying…"

"Oh girlfriend, you know what I'm saying," Rachel smirked.

Brooke pursed her lips. "Well maybe when I'm finished with him he won't be so clean after all," she grinned cheekily, looking down at her school book.

"Now there's the Brooke Davis I know and love," Rachel tapped her shoulder. But before they could even start another conversation, they looked up to see Shelly standing in front of them. "What is it like, Clean Teen bug-everyone-else day?" Rachel hissed over to Brooke.

"Hi Shelly," Brooke yawned "What can we do for you today?"

"I heard Chase Adams is tutoring you," Shelly deadpanned.

Brooke glanced at Rachel edgily "Yeah, and?"

"I just want you to know that, Chase is a very sensitive individual, and I would hate to see him marred by your…," she looked them up and down "Activities."

"Activities," Rachel repeated her voice three or four notes higher than usual.

"Calm," Brooke placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder "And what activities would these be Shelly?"

"Oh I don't know Brooke, but I have heard some stories, and I mean, looking at Rachel," she lowered her eyes to her protruding baby bump "You're not exactly what I would classify as, shall we say, ideal Clean Teen dating material."

"Excuse me, dating?"

"I just don't think that a girl like you could deal with Chase's," her voice became a whisper "_Sexual boundaries_."

"That is it," Rachel stood up sharply, but Brooke pulled her back down into her seat.

"Slow down there buddy," Brooke patted her shoulder soothingly "Shelly, I think it's time you left, it was lovely chatting with you."

"You too Brooke," Shelly smiled "Bye Rachel."


End file.
